Good and Bad Boy
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Di satu sekolah, pasti ada Bad & Good student, itu sudah wajar. Dan apakah aneh, jika Bad & Good student memiliki hubungan istimewa? Mereka sebuah pasangan! Aneh? Kurasa tidak./KrisTao/TaoRis/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Good and Bad Boy**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, School-life, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

 **-Huang Zi Tao**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: KrisTao, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari nasihat guru di sekolah. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Yi Fan! Jawab pertanyaan di depan!" titah seorang guru yang mengajar Matematika dengan nada agak tinggi pada Kris yang tertidur di bangkunya.

Kris mengerjap setelah kursinya di tendang kecil oleh seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Kris celingukan dan mendapati sang guru menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" dengan polosnya Kris berbeo seperti itu. Sang guru geram.

"Wu Yi Fan. Ke depan. Sekarang!"

Kris segera bergegas ke depan tanpa tahu apa yang menunggunya. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul semua dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan Sonsaengnim yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Kerjakan soal itu." titah guru itu tak habis pikir sembari mengulurkan sebuah spidol _whiteboard_ kearahnya. Kris bergeming sejenak, lalu menoleh pada papan tulis yang membuat wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Eee... Maaf, Bu. S-Saya..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa mengerjakannya? Tao! Kemari." titah guru itu lagi. Orang yang duduk di belakang bangku Kris itu beranjak dan mendekat. "Kerjakan soal itu."

Beberapa detik kemudian soal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi. Guru itu menatap Kris tajam.

"Sebuah sekolah memiliki murid paling pandai dan paling malas. Dan diangkatan kalian, kedua orang itu ada di kelas ini. Aku harap kalian semua tidak mencontoh Wu Yi Fan." pidato sang guru dan bel pulang mengiringi selesainya pelajaran di seluruh kelas di sekolah itu. Guru itu dengan agak kesal pamit, dan para murid mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam juga.

Tao bergerak untuk mengambil tasnya juga tas Kris, lalu menarik tangan Kris keluar dari kelas.

"Aku masih tidak percaya mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Ya, mana mungkin lelaki setampan, seimut, dan sepintar Tao mau memiliki kekasih urakan, bodoh, dan malas seperti Kris."

Bisik-bisik seperti itu membuat telinga mereka panas. Tapi mereka berdua tetap hening menanggapinya.

* * *

Sampailah mereka di atap. Tao tak bicara. Hanya langsung menatap pemandangan kota Beijing dari atap sekolah mereka. Kris juga masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari menunduk.

"Kau tahu?" pecah Kris seraya menatap mata panda Tao yang menoleh padanya dengan dalam. "Terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, Tao-er."

"Sstt! Jangan bicara begitu." ucap Tao kembali menatap ke depan, diikuti Kris.

"Apa yang dikatakan guru-guru, teman-teman... itu semua ada benarnya. Kan?" lirih Kris. Tao mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Tapi orang tua kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Ada apa denganmu, Ge? Aku sudah bilang berapa kali bahwa aku tidak suka kau membahas in-"

"Aku tahu diri, Tao-er." potong Kris. "Aku tidak sesempurna dirimu. Mendekati pun tidak. Masih jauh dari kata sempurna."

"Sstt... Dengar. Aku juga tak sempurna dan aku tidak peduli seberapa cacatnya kau, Ge. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku butuh pelengkap. Jika kau sempurna, (jika kau mengatakan aku juga sempurna) aku tidak yakin kita bisa saling melengkapi karena masing-masing dari kita sudah sempurna. Tidak ada yang harus ditutupi. Benar, kan?" jelas Tao sabar. Mencoba membuat kekasihnya mengerti. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi kau sempurna di mataku, PanTao." beo Kris.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku untuk menjadi kelemahanku." timpal Tao cepat. "Itu pun jika kau menganggapku sempurna. Karena di mataku juga Gege sempurna. Sempurna untuk melengkapi kehidupanku yang terlalu sempurna seperti katamu." Kris menatap Tao.

"Dui bu qi." gumam Kris merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Apa pun yang dikatakan mereka semua, mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak melihatnya." respon Tao. Kris perlahan menggenggam tangan Tao yang bebas. Hatinya menghangat dan perasaannya sudah lebih baik.

"Wo ai ni, Tao-er." ucap Kris penuh arti. Tao tersenyum simpul.

"Wo ye ai ni, Ge."

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Aduh! Nistain Kris di sini. xD Semoga fans-nya gak pada marah. /sungkem/ Ini menjurus ke TaoRis, ya? Dibanding KrisTao? Hehe. -,-Review, please... ^^**


End file.
